Blondes
by phoebe9509
Summary: I think the title gives you a hint where I'm going with this story


I've noticed that Hotch seems to like blonde chicks which kind of sucks…You know brunettes need some love to buddy! But I wrote a story about it. Hope ya like it :D

Blondes

Emily Prentiss watched as her boss got hit on by some skanky blonde police officer in the middle of a case. At first Emily just thought that the lady was friendly but then as Hotch continued to ask her questions and she kept inching closer to him she knew that she was up to no good. Emily tried to keep the look of disgust off of her face, but she knew she was failing miserably. She almost swallowed her own tongue when Hotch let out a chuckle at something this blonde hussy said. A chuckle. 'I can't even get him to chuckle,' she thought to herself.

She wished someone else was in the room with them so she could talk to them about the horrible thing happening right in front of her. Emily had to roll her eyes when the blonde let out a fake laugh. 'What the hell is she laughing at?' Emily thought. "No one said anything funny Barbie!' When blondie placed her hand on Hotch's arm, Emily couldn't take anymore, and since she wasn't really paying attention in the first place, she decided she needed some air.

"Excuse me." She noticed Hotch looked at her with a worried look in his eyes, but she brushed it off and headed out of the building cussing little Miss Blondie. Emily started to pace up and down the block. It was night time and she was in a strange place and she knew she shouldn't be out there alone, but at that moment she couldn't care less. 'Why is it always blondes,' she thought to herself. 'What makes them so special?' Her ranting was interrupted by a voice that made her heart beat faster.

"Prentiss!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just needed some air. I'm fine." Hotch narrowed his eyes at her and she knew he was trying to profile her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm okay."

Hotch nodded, but Emily knew he didn't believe her. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself Prentiss. Let's go inside." He turned to walk back to the station, but stopped when she didn't follow him. "What are you doing? Let's go."

"You go ahead; I'll be there in a minute. I just have to clear my head."

Hotch returned to his position at her side. "Emily its 20 degrees out here and you don't have a coat on. There's a serial killer loose, and its 8 o'clock at night. You are not staying out here to clear your head. Let's go inside. Office Halliway said she was going to make a new pot of coffee."

Emily had been contemplating going back with him until he brought her up. "I'm a big girl Hotch, I am fully capable of taking care of myself," she snapped then turned the other way and continued to walk away form him.

"Prentiss, what the hell is going on with you? You are coming back with me whether you like it or not, even if I have to throw you over my shoulders and carry you back."

"What are you a caveman all of a sudden Hotch? And I doubt little blondie in there would like you carrying someone that's not her."

Hotch stopped in his tracks. "What? Prentiss stop!" Hotch reached out and turned her toward him. "What's going on?"

Emily could contain her frustration no more. She threw all caution to the wind and blurted all that was in her mind. "What is it with you and blondes Hotch? There was Haley, Kate and now that blonde skank? What do I have to do to make you notice me? Do I have to go blonde? Because I doubt I would look very good, but damn it if that's what it takes then so be it. You keep pairing me up with Morgan and you put yourself with JJ, who is—newsflash—a blonde! What do I have to do to get some of your attention? Seriously! What? Please tell me! And no offense Hotch, but I can't go back in that building and watch that fake boobed Pamela Anderson wannabe flirt with you shamelessly. I'd rather gouge my eyeballs out. Now if you don't mind I _really_ need to clear my head."

Hotch blinked a few times then slowly shut his mouth that had been hanging open during her confession. "I didn't know you felt that way Prentiss. And you don't have to do or change anything to get my attention. You've always had it. I notice you Emily. I notice the way you get excited when something good happens. The way your eyes sparkle when someone brings you a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. The way you and Morgan both pick on Reid just to get a good laugh. I notice the way the sun hits your hair. I notice a lot about you Emily Prentiss. Much more than I should. I pair you with Morgan because I can't stay focused when you're near. And I don't always fall for blondes. Because if I'm being completely honest there is a brunette who holds my heart completely. A brunette who I would give everything up for. And as for the 'Pamela Anderson wannabe' well, she's got nothing compared to you." Hotch smiled when he saw Emily's reaction to his words. She didn't expect that to leave his lips.

Emily couldn't put her thoughts into words and she was pretty sure she was standing there looking at her boss like a complete idiot. Thankfully Hotch must have realized she had gone brain dead for a minute or two and he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. His tongue probed in and out of her mouth until air became a necessity.

"Do you still think I prefer blondes?" Emily didn't think words were necessary. She'd rather show him how she felt, so she grabbed his face and hungrily kissed him. Hotch pulled her flush against him so she could feel how she much she really affected him. She let out a moan and Hotch took full advantage of her open mouth. A car rolled by and honked at them which caused them to pull away from each other. Hotch smirked at Emily and pulled her into the dark alley. "That's better. Now, where were we?" He said with a chuckle.


End file.
